Recuerdos
by Lenayuri
Summary: Cuando Hannibal dice que es hora de la limpieza, significa que 'es' hora de la limpieza, y ni los pucheros de Will podrán hacerle cambiar de parecer. [AU!University] [Hannigram]
1. Hora de Limpiar

**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. **_AU!University_**. Sí, ambos son estudiantes de universidad. No, Hannibal no es un asesino... aún.

**Notas**. Este fanfic participa en el **reto estacional 'Limpieza de Primavera'** del **Foro del Yaoi & el Slash**.

Este capítulo es la introducción, habrá tres viñetas más con los prompts que me tocaron. ¡Disfruten! :)

* * *

**Hora de limpiar**

—Will, como tu compañero de piso y pareja te pido, no, te _exijo_ limpies tu habitación.

La voz firme y autoritaria del joven inundó la habitación. La orden era sencilla y era de esas que no permitían un _no_ por respuesta; sin embargo, el aludido ni siquiera dio signos de haber comprendido y de querer seguirla.

—Will…— ahora el tono de advertencia estaba impregnada en la voz, pero nuevamente, fue ignorada —Si no limpias la parte que te corresponde, voy a quitarte a _Puppy_— ante la amenaza, Will rápidamente se puso de pie y se enfrentó con él. Obviamente Hannibal era más alto que él, pero eso no le intimidaba –muchas cosas podía hacer con su tamaño–, así que frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín, tratando de doblegar la decisión de su pareja —No me engañarás esta vez, Will. O limpias o limpias— esta vez, aparentemente, la técnica de 'hazle ojitos tiernos a Hannibal' no funcionó.

—Está bien, está bien… lo que digas— se cruzó de brazos y siguió observando _enojado_ al más alto. Una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a formarse en su rostro —Pero…— soltó con burla —ya que voy a limpiar y seguramente acabaré _muy_ cansado— el moreno alargó la palabra 'muy' para darle énfasis y siguió —estoy seguro de que hoy no habrá _trato especial a Hannibal_, ya sabes.

_'Estúpido Will y su manía de provocarme'_ pensó Lecter. Pero lejos de molestarse, sonrió y revolvió el cabello del otro, recordándose que justamente por esa manera de sacarlo de equilibrio había posado sus ojos en él, en ese joven pueblerino que había entrado el primer día de clases a su salón –donde estaban impartiendo Psiquiatría– preguntando si era la clase de 'Sociología Criminal'. Obviamente el titular lo reprendió por haber interrumpido su _preciada_ clase, pero Hannibal –y no dudaba que los demás también– le agradecían internamente el que hubiese interrumpido aquella _tediosa_ y _aburrida_ clase. Hannibal, sin pensarlo o darse cuenta, sonreía desde su lugar hacia el joven que ahora estaba siendo regañado por su falta de orientación y modales, pensando en cuán curiosas pueden ser las personas a veces; al volver a mirarle, se encontró con la mirada del otro y una sonrisa tan brillante que lo dejó sin aliento.

Había sido sólo un instante porque unos segundos después, el joven se retiraba del salón con las indicaciones, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al salón –a Hannibal, en particular– y sonreír como si supiese algo que él no. Y Hannibal odiaba no saber algo.

Hannibal poseía una curiosidad innata y no se quedaba tranquilo hasta que lograba saber, conocer, investigar o indagar en cualquier tema o cosa que le llamase la atención. Y ese joven de mirada distraída le había llamado mucho la atención.

Más para saciar su curiosidad que por otro motivo, el estudiante de medicina se encaminó hacia la oficina de la decana –Jane– para pedirle información sobre las clases de Criminología Forense, obviamente esa era la carrera de ese joven. Y, a juzgar por la hora, podía encontrarlo fácilmente. Pero lo que no pudo haber previsto nunca, fue que al doblar por el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras se encontrara de frente con _la razón_ de su búsqueda – inútil, de hecho.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que habían ido a tomar un café y platicado como si fuesen viejos amigos. Y, a pesar de que Hannibal se seguía repitiendo mentalmente que sólo era curiosidad, la verdad es que le agradaba Will. Éste, como ya había previsto, estudiaba la carrera de Criminología Forense, pero no quería detenerse sólo ahí; aparentemente tenía una cualidad única –por no decir una gran imaginación– con respecto al por qué los asesinos hacían lo que hacían, y eso, para Hannibal, era sorprendente.

Las pláticas fueron haciéndose constantes. A veces Hannibal le invitaba a comer u otras Will le invitaba a pasear por la ciudad o al parque –muchas de estas veces, el joven llevaba a sus perros. Hannibal comenzó a pensar cada vez más en ese singular joven, en lo que su mente podría hacer o deshacer, en lo maravilloso que sería tenerlo frente a él día y noche para observarlo, aprender de él, para disfrutar de su presencia… y fue cuando le pidió compartir piso.

Por suerte para él, Will aceptó.

Y con el constante ir y venir de las cosas, de las mañanas desayunando juntos, las peleas por quién usa el baño primero o a quién le tocaba sacar la basura esa mañana, un día, sin pensarlo demasiado, Hannibal besó a Will mientras desayunaban, llenándose los labios de mermelada de fresa por el contacto. Hannibal estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por ser tan impulsivo, pero se le había antojado hacerlo. El problema siguiente fue el mutismo de Will, el cual no duró mucho, pues el joven se llevó los dedos a la boca y le sonrió a Hannibal de vuelta.

Pero las cosas no eran completamente color de rosa, como dicen por ahí. Había veces, como _esta_, en la cual Hannibal tenía que hacer uso de sus más oscuros métodos de manipulación para lograr que Will hiciera lo que le pedía –lo que debía hacer.

—Iré a comprar la cena, espero que al volver _esto_ ya esté limpio— sonrió ante el puchero de Will y besó sus labios —prometo recompensarte— susurró seductoramente en el oído del moreno.

Hannibal dejó la habitación de Will antes de perder la compostura y besarlo y hacerle el amor ahí, en el suelo donde estaba el otro, con el cabello desarreglado, la camisa arremangada y con un poco de polvo aquí y allá. Pero ya habría oportunidad para hacerlo… mientras ¿qué podría traer para la cena?

* * *

**Notas**

ewe no pude evitar que Hanni fuese así... ¡no es mi culpa! Es _su_ culpa por ser así de sexy(?)... ahem, Will lo saca de balance ¿no es lindo?

Gracias por leer y comentar. :)


	2. Una Taza de Café

**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Nota**: El objeto a encontrar en esta viñeta fue: **una taza**.

* * *

**Una taza de café**

Cuando Will escuchó que la puerta delantera se cerró, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo había permitido que tal cantidad de cosas se acumularan debajo de su cama, su escritorio y en su clóset? Era un misterio que no estaba seguro de querer resolver, sobretodo porque algunas de las cosas que había encontrado eran de Hannibal y no de él.

Comenzó a separar lo que encontraba en montones: Hannibal, útiles y servibles, útiles y que necesitan arreglarse, cosas que ya no tienen arreglo, para donar, basura. Y para pesar de Will, había muchas cosas en el montón de _'Hannibal'_. Desde camisas, corbatas –las cuales no las usaban precisamente en el cuello–, libretas de apuntes, libros… incluso había encontrado su cuaderno de dibujo y su estilógrafo. ¿Por qué estaba _eso_ en su habitación? Will comenzó a hojear el cuaderno y conforme avanzaban las hojas, sus ojos fueron agrandándose. _Ese maldito_, pensó, _pero ya me las pagará… cómo se atrevió a dibujarme de 'esa' manera_, cerró el cuaderno y lo apartó.

Después de su pequeño arrebato mental hacia el _pervertido_ de su novio, siguió buscando cosas _incriminatorias_, pero lo que encontró no era para nada de ese tipo.

Lo siguiente que encontró fue una taza color chocolate con una inscripción en ella. Will sonrió, se sentó en su cama y dejó que los recuerdos inundaran su mente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

=X=

Después de tres semanas de conocerse, Will sentía que conocía a Hannibal y a la vez le era una persona totalmente desconocida. Era ligeramente abrumador, pero igualmente atrayente. Hannibal era todo lo que él no era. Eran completamente opuestos y aún así se complementaban tan bien, que era casi imposible creer que no se conocieron en alguna vida pasada.

Cuando Hannibal le pidió que compartieran piso nunca se imaginó que, de hecho, iban a compartir una casa –la casa de Hannibal– a cinco minutos a pie de la universidad. Y no es que Will confiara rápida y ciegamente en las personas, pero con Hannibal era diferente, era como si fuese lo _correcto_. Como si las piezas del rompecabezas por fin embonaran en donde debían estar.

Will sentía que estaba siendo aceptado por él y eso, de alguna manera, le hacía feliz. Y algunas semanas después, Hannibal lo besó. Había sido un beso dulce y nada tenía que ver la mermelada en su pan tostado. De hecho, había sido más un roce de labios que un beso como tal, pero le había parecido tan perfecto que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle en respuesta.

El moreno tenía la mala costumbre de tomar altas cantidades de café. Era la manera en la que mantenía despierto a su cerebro y evitaba recordar algunas cosas de su pasado; Hannibal lo había notado y su forma de apaciguar estos recuerdos y pesadillas era irse a dormir con él algunas veces o invitar a Will a su cama. Dormir juntos parecía ser la solución más _tranquila_ que pudieron encontrar. Pero seguía el tema del café.

Hannibal había intentado por todos los medios cambiar sus hábitos de cafeinómano, desde esconderle el café dentro de la casa hasta sobornarlo con sus chocolates preferidos –esos que sabían mejor si besaba a Will cuando los comía–, pero nada había servido. Así que Hannibal se rindió contra el vulgar exceso de café que el moreno ingería.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Hannibal llegó con una pequeña caja de regalo color negra y un gran moño rojo. Dentro de ésta había una taza color chocolate con la inscripción _'Para mi cafeinómano favorito'_ y un pequeño dibujo que, según Will, era él. De más está decir que esa noche Will no tomó café ni estrenó su taza, pero sí le agradeció a Hannibal, de una manera muy _especial_, el detalle.

=X=

Will sonrió, aún con la taza entre sus manos, y la volvió a colocar en su escritorio. Pero su sonrisa fue sustituida por un ligero sonrojo al recordar el por qué estaba _eso _en su habitación, y es que _cierto_ juego con fresas y chocolate había comenzado en la sala y terminado en su habitación… tantos recuerdos y la mayoría eran pervertidos.

Sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón, decidió que debía seguir con la limpieza… a saber qué más iba a encontrar por ahí.

* * *

**Notas**

Ésta cuenta como la primera viñeta, el anterior fue el intro... el por qué o cómo comenzaron a limpiar. Así que... weeeee(?)

Van dos, me faltan dos. Espero no estar haciendo a Will tan OoC... pero creo que sin tantos problemas emocionales pudo haber sido un muchacho universitario normal, estudiando una carrera que le atraía, enamorándose de un joven peculiar y sí, tiene pesadillas, pero nada comparado con el Will de la serie. Y sí, es un joven con las hormonas a tope con un sexy novio que le complace en todos -o casi todos- sus caprichos.

Hanni vela por él, día y noche porque Will es especial para él ¿no es lindo? Pero bueno, es un AU, así que... ¡no me maten! :P

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Un Día de Pesca y Otro de Natación

**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Nota**: El objeto a encontrar en esta viñeta fue: **unos goggles** [los que se usan para ver debajo del agua]

* * *

**Un día de pesca y otro de natación**

Después de bajar a la cocina por un poco de jugo de manzana y unas bolsas negras para basura, Will volvió a su habitación para seguir limpiando.

Según sus cálculos, Hannibal no tardaría más media hora para regresar a casa, así que debía apresurarse y comenzar a sacar la basura. Inspeccionando la cantidad de objetos acumulados debajo de su cama, se dio cuenta que desde hace algún tiempo no había salido a pescar, solo o con Hannibal. Había encontrado su caña de pescar, su gorra y su caja con anzuelos.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo, cruzó las piernas y, recargándose en la cama, abrió la pequeña caja de madera de roble –regalo de su padre– y comenzó a observar cada pequeño anzuelo dentro de éste.

Observó el primero que había hecho y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Lo había hecho con ayuda de su padre a los seis años de edad, cuando el hombre había decidido que ya era tiempo de enseñarle el _arte de la pesca_ a su pequeño. El anzuelo era imperfecto, ligeramente flojo y muy poco funcional, pero había hecho sonreír orgulloso a su padre.

Unos meses después, su padre murió. Cáncer de estómago, habían dicho los médicos.

Will recuerda vagamente lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces. Recordaba a gente ir y venir y decirle palabras de consuelo, gente llorando y abrazando a su madre, diciéndole que debía ser fuerte… pero el pequeño niño que era Will no sabía a qué venía todo aquel movimiento. El día del entierro de su padre, su madre se acercó a él, se agachó a su altura y le dijo:

_—Will…_— la voz llorosa de su madre le hizo voltear hacia arriba, encontrándose con una mujer que aparentaba un poco más de edad, con una mirada llena de dolor y a la vez una mirada fuerte —_papi se ha ido, cariño. Papi se adelantó para pescar en el cielo y en unos años nos reuniremos con él ¿de acuerdo?_— Will recuerda haber asentido y sin darse cuenta, el pulgar de su madre estaba limpiándole las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas —_no temas, Will, mami estará aquí para ti y, en algunos años, yo me reuniré primero con papi y después te esperaremos. Eres un niño fuerte, amor_— lo siguiente que Will recordaba, era abrazar con mucha fuerza a su madre, besarle la mejilla y prometerle que sería un niño bueno, que había sentir orgulloso a su papá.

Quince años después, su madre se adelantó para pescar junto con su padre en el cielo.

Will siguió observando embelesado su caja sin percatarse que _alguien_ le observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

Hannibal había vuelto un poco antes debido al repentino deseo de besar a Will y volverlo loco de deseo y pasión. No le importaba si aún seguía limpiando, quería hacerle el amor porque la apariencia del moreno se le antojaba salvaje y rebelde. Pero lo que encontró al entrar a la habitación de su pareja lo dejó completamente perplejo. Will estaba llorando mientras admiraba su caja de anzuelos y, en toda su vida, Hannibal nunca había visto una escena más hermosa y conmovedora. Maldijo el no tener su cuaderno de dibujo cerca o, en su defecto, su cámara.

Se acercó un poco más hasta colocar su mano en el cuello del moreno, haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa. Le sonrió a Hannibal y éste besó sus labios y mejillas, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas.

—¿Qué hacías?— preguntó Hannibal, sentándose en la cama, permitiéndole a Will recargarse en su pierna.

—Recordando…— respondió, haciendo a un lado la caja y volviendo a sacar más cosas, encontrándose con unos goggles negros. Will comenzó a reírse.

—¿De qué te ríes, eh?

—Nada.

—Sabes que no me conformaré con esa respuesta— replicó el mayor.

—Ya, bien… ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a nadar?

—¿Y cómo no recordarlo? Si el traje de baño que usabas me dejaba ver tu trasero sin pudor— sonrió presuntuoso por haber hecho sonrojar a Will.

—Sí, lo recuerdo… también recuerdo que casi nos atrapan teniendo sexo detrás de los vestidores.

—No fue mi culpa, Will. Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me pidió que te enseñara a nadar… ¿quién sabe pescar y no sabe nadar?— se burló un poco.

—Pues yo, señor _don perfecto_. Recuerda que tengo miedo al agua.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero creo que _ese_ día, con _esa_ terapia en la piscina más alejada, te ayudó mucho a superarlo ¿verdad? Y le dimos un muy buen uso a esos goggles.

—Arrogante.

—De nada, Will— Will ya no contestó nada, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Porque sí, a pesar de la manera tan poco ortodoxa, había podido aprender a nadar… y nada tenían que ver las manos de Hannibal en su… bueno, en todo su cuerpo. El problema de recordar _aquello_ fue que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzó a recordar también y, por ende, se estaba excitando.

—Si no te importa, Hannibal, debo seguir limpiando… fue tu _orden_ ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por lo que a mí respecta, has pasado más tiempo recordando que limpiando… así que ¿por qué mejor no usamos este tiempo para _nosotros_?

—Pero estoy sucio…

—Tiene solución— y sin permitirle decir nada más, lo arrastró hacia el baño. Él se encargaría de dejar muy limpio a su Will, ya después terminarían de limpiar su habitación… o tal vez, esa noche se llevaría al moreno a su propia habitación.

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, primero un poco de angst y ahora les dejo así... ops(?)

En mi defensa puedo decir... que no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer con el siguiente objeto. En serio... ¿por qué me castiga el azar así? D:

Nada, nada... ya veremos qué hacemos. ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer. O3O


	4. Una Fotografía y un Beso Inocente

**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Nota**: El objeto a encontrar en esta viñeta fue: **un pedazo de cristal**. [Este objeto sí que fue difícil]

* * *

**Una fotografía y un beso inocente**

Hannibal limpió cada parte del cuerpo de Will con total vehemencia, observando cada músculo, sintiendo cada hueso, cada flexión, cada detalle de aquella piel que tanto le enloquecía desde ya hace unos años. Para él, Will era una isla virgen esperando ser descubierta, y Hannibal era el encargado de pasear constantemente por todo su ser hasta aprenderse cada uno de los recovecos de su amante. Pero, para deleite de Lecter, Will siempre le sorprendía.

Siempre había algo nuevo en él, un nuevo movimiento, una nueva sensación, un gemido de satisfacción provocado por el contacto de un dedo, de dos dedos, de su palma completa, su nariz, su lengua… con cada parte que su cuerpo tocaba a Will, era un nuevo descubrimiento. Y Hannibal no podía pedir más.

Porque cada vez que pedía permiso para entrar en su interior –tan cálido, tan correcto– era una mirada diferente. Una mirada de amor, de confianza, de entrega. Y Hannibal se sentía poderoso al poseer tal confianza y fe ciega del moreno hacia su persona y sabía que no lo iba a defraudar. Daría su vida por ese joven que suspiraba su nombre con cada embestida. Daría todo lo que era por escucharle, sentirle, tocarle… por mirarle eternamente.

Y cuando Hannibal lo llevó al cielo, sintiendo a Will estremecerse debajo de él, sentir su interior apretarse a él, escucharlo jadear su nombre, verlo sudoroso por el esfuerzo y decirle palabras de amor, supo que alguien debía estarle bendiciendo con él y, a veces, no se sentía merecedor de esa pureza.

Pero las manos extendidas de Will, llamándole a su lado, sacaron a Hannibal de su pequeño mutismo. Se acercó al moreno, besó sus labios y se acomodó a un lado de la cama del menor. Tal vez había hecho algo bueno en el pasado y ahora le estaban recompensando, o tal vez todo era parte de un plan para hacerle sentir la felicidad y después hacerle perder todo. Hannibal no podía darse el lujo de no pensar en todas las posibilidades y para su desgracia, más de una vez acertó. Sin embargo, por esta vez, deseaba equivocarse.

Apretó el cuerpo de Will contra sí, aferrándose a él, protegiéndolo; besó su cabeza y jugó un poco con su cabello.

—Voy a protegerte, Will— murmuró al hombre dormido en sus brazos —prometo que te protegeré de todo y todos, incluso de mí— Will sonrió entre sueños e hizo sonreír también a Hannibal —nunca cambies.

De pronto, el mayor sintió la necesidad de tomar aire fresco; con cuidado se deslizó fuera de la cama y salió a la pequeña terraza de la habitación. Nunca había pensado realmente todo lo que Will significaba para él, pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta que tenía más que perder que lo que podía ganar. Porque sí, el amor de Will era la mejor ganancia y su más preciada posesión en ese preciso momento, pero si lo perdía… su alma iba a perderse también.

A pesar de eso, Hannibal estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sólo por Will.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Will se había despertado, cubierto únicamente por una sábana y ahora lo observaba desde el interior de la habitación.

—Hannibal… ¿qué haces?— preguntó curioso, tallándose los ojos en un gesto adormilado.

Hannibal sonrió ante la escena y se acercó a él con una sonrisa enamorada en los labios. Tomó las manos del moreno y lo besó nuevamente —Nada, Will.

—Mmm… ¿sabes? Limpiando encontré un marco para fotografía que le hice a mi madre en la primaria— sonrió, apretando más su agarre hacia el mayor —pensé que lo había tirado, pero no. Incluso venía con una fotografía mía jugando en el parque. ¿Quieres verla?

—Me agradaría mucho— respondió Hannibal. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para aprender más sobre el pasado de Will, para conocer más sobre la persona a la que estaba, poco a poco, entregándole el poder para destruirlo y la plena confianza para esperar que no lo hiciera. Porque el amor era un sentimiento extraño y tan voluble que nadie sabe de qué manera se comportará.

Will se acercó a su escritorio y sacó el pequeño marco sin cristal –éste estaba completamente roto y había tenido que tirarlo a la basura– y se la entregó al mayor. Hannibal lo sostuvo entre sus manos y observó detenidamente la fotografía.

—Will…— llamó al menor.

—Dime.

—¿En ese parque había un gran abedul?

—Sí… ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad…— realmente no era sólo curiosidad. Recordaba jugar en ese parque cuando era niño y que, al haber regresado del extranjero, los niños eran muy crueles con él –como cualquier niño a esa edad– aunque también recordaba a un niño diciéndole que ignorara a los demás, porque no sabían lo que se sentía estar solo. Hannibal se había sentido intrigado por la fuerza en las palabras del pequeño y en su mirada ausente y triste. Había quedado cautivado por él –aún siendo un niño de ocho años.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Recuerdo a un niño que se hizo mi amigo en ese parque, es todo.

—¿Un niño?

—Así es.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— pero la frase quedó a medias al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de Hannibal. Él recordaba que, luego del funeral de su padre, iba constantemente a ese parque para estar solo y cuidar de perros callejeros que se encontraba abandonados. Un día conoció a un niño que había sido molestado por los demás y le había invitado a jugar con él.

Una semana después, Will tuvo que mudarse, dándole al niño extraño…

—… un beso— susurraron a la vez y comenzaron a reírse. Hannibal volvió a besarlo.

—Qué pequeño es el mundo ¿no?

—No lo dudes.

Hannibal decidió que sí, que ahora más que nunca le entregaría su corazón en bandeja de plata al hombre entre sus brazos y Will no podía pedir más felicidad que estar con él.

De algo había servido aquella limpieza y, seguramente, las próximas serían más _entretenidas_ que ésta.

* * *

**Notas**

¡Se acabó! :)

Ay, por fin... ya sentía que no terminaba, en serio. Pero bueno, éstos niños fueron malos y no sacaron la basura... y Hannibal no puede reclamarle nada a Will :D

Gracias por leer este AU que es tan _raro_... ya siento que extraño al Hanni canibal(?). Nah! ¿Les gustó Hanni!AU? *-*

ewe Los comentarios son envíos de ayuda a Will Graham, así que ¡sálvenlo! D:

O3O


End file.
